


of birthright and love

by locrianrose



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Character Study, Fix-It, Gen, Hoshido | Birthright Route, canon deconstruction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locrianrose/pseuds/locrianrose
Summary: Character study based around certain decisions that Ryoma makes during the Birthright route and the potential consequences they might have on Corrin and her mental state.
Kudos: 4





	of birthright and love

Ryoma saw when he met Corrin again that something wasn’t right in the way she reacted to the world around her. There hadn’t been much time when she’d been in Hoshido to notice the things he saw now, and he mourned for the little girl she’d once been.

When something went wrong, Corrin didn’t respond in any way that might have been natural. Ryoma knew that the path all of his siblings had been forced into in his war wasn’t kind. Hinoka had taken it mostly in stride with her strong foundation. Takumi hadn’t, and Ryoma knew that Takumi had been forced to break more than once, but he had faith that his little brother would pull through. Sakura was keeping on with the help of Subaki and Hana, and Ryoma was pleased with how Subaki in particular had been supporting her.

Corrin though, was another matter entirely. Corrin’s Nohrian retainers seemed to be doing their best, but Ryoma saw that whatever had happened to Corrin in Nohr had damaged her irreparably, and that their war was only serving to continue that damage.

Ryoma had tried to speak to Corrin about what had happened growing up in Nohr, but she’d only stated— a hint of irritation in her voice— that she didn’t remember. He’d spoke to Silas, who’d followed her here so must have been someone she was close to— but while Silas did have stories, it seemed that the Nohrian only knew of the lighter aspects of Corrin’s upbringing there. Silas had told him how desperate Corrin had been for a friend, and how their time as playmates had ended so abruptly when he’d simply thought to take her outside, and then how he would have been killed for that if not for her pleading. It seemed that Silas was yet another individual who owed his life to Corrin, and someone else that Corrin had forgot.

Ryoma had been in the medical tent after battle when Sakura and Azama had been treating Corrin’s wounds, and he’d seen the long healed scars that striped her back. He had been horrified at the damage, taking Sakura aside after to ask if she was aware of what had caused them, but she’d told him that Corrin had simply told her that she didn’t remember. Corrin seemed indifferent to the damage now, any wounds received in battle only a minor inconvenience that lasted until they were healed. The pain hit her, but she reacted in a way that wasn’t natural.

Corrin charged into battle with no concern for her own well-being, taking enough hits that by the end of any conflict she’d be barely able to stay on the horse she fought from. Kaze and her retainers did what they could, healing and shadowing her in battle, but Corrin still stormed ahead with no concern for her physical well-being.

Ryoma cornered Jakob once, late at night, and had asked him what he knew about that behavior. Jakob had shared a story about Corrin’s rough training with Prince Xander, and how she’d been driven to attack again and again, forced to learn to use dragon veins to heal herself lest she fall to her own sibling. Ryoma knew Corrin still worshiped the Nohrian Prince despite their opposing causes and how she firmly she insisted that she’d be able to help him see the light of their cause.

The level of loyalty she had to a false family that had caused and allowed so much harm to her horrified Ryoma. The whispers of what life in Nohr was like—and what it had been like for his sister—haunted him.

When Takumi fell ill and they were forced to flee with Flora Ryoma saw a change in Corrin. She was quieter, hanging back from the head of their group, so he sought her out.

Ryoma reassured her when she questioned herself, and it was almost too easy. He told her that it was right to trust their siblings, that Hinoka, Takumi, and Sakura would never hurt her. He said that she was right to trust them and their allies. If she could still trust after all that had happened to her, perhaps the sister he’d once had could be saved.

Corrin didn’t stop shaking for a day after Flora died. Kaze and Jakob were at her side, Jakob nearly beside himself with grief as well, but they didn’t leave her side for long after that.

Ryoma began to wonder if he been selfish to try to convince her that her trust was merited. He wanted to preserve that last scrap of innocence that she might have left, to bring back the little sister who’d chased butterflies and refused to sit still at meals, but it seemed that the girl who’d once done that was long gone, and by encouraging her to trust, he’d hurt her far more than he could have if he’d encouraged her reluctance. 

He’d said to Corrin that she had a good sense of who her true allies were, but then he saw her forced to fight Prince Leo and heard the things he said to her. To her credit, Leo didn’t strike her when she hesitated, and when he did leave them, he did so without attacking them further, but Corrin’s quake only deepened as she allowed Jakob to heal her after the fight was done and Prince Leo was gone.

Corrin was close to breaking, and Ryoma couldn’t help but feel that encouraging her to trust had been cruel. If he’d chosen instead to take her aside and comfort her, to validate the things that had happened to cause her to worry, she would have been more prepared for Flora’s betrayal.

Whatever he might have done then, nothing could have prepared her for what came after in the capital.

Whatever was broken in Corrin, the eldest Nohrian Princess was far more scarred. Encountering her in the catacombs beneath the Nohrian capital was a battle Ryoma wouldn’t soon forget, and the way Camilla had fought against their allies and the things that she’d said to Corrin and other members of their army—

It horrified Ryoma to see Corrin still try to reach out to the former sister who would have gladly and gleefully killed them all to reclaim her, who Ryoma didn’t doubt would have harmed Corrin to any degree if it meant reclaiming her. It horrified him more to realize that he would have been willing to do the same if she had turned against them.

But then Lilith died, and it was too late to try to help his sister. Even as she sobbed, he was forced to urge her to fight again, citing their mother’s death and Lilith’s to compel her to stand, eyes glassy as she continued on, fueled by Ryoma’s urging that they couldn’t win without her— something he doubted at this point with the state she was in.

What he wouldn’t have given then to tell her that there was time to cry, to weep and mourn, but he’d gone too far now, and this was no place to rest, so he pushed aside his worries and his conscience and urged her on.

Corrin sobbed when Takumi turned on them again, pleading with him as they all did, and when Takumi returned at their pleading and Azura’s song, Corrin turned on Iago with a fury that Ryoma feared. He’d never thought he would be grateful to see one of the Nohrian siblings, but when Prince Leo struck Iago down before Corrin could, Ryoma was glad that he didn’t have to see her kill like this.

The challenge from Xander was something that Ryoma wanted to reject, to pull Corrin closer to them, but he couldn’t find it in himself to stop them. He was to be the King of Hoshido, and he had to honor the request.

Part of him, deep down, wondered if whatever fate she might face at Prince Xander’s hands might be kinder than living beyond the end of the war, and if she’d ever manage to return to them.

He had watched from the outside of the locked room as Corrin tried to evade the blows, ignoring Sakura’s hand tugging on his arm, as she pled with him to help Corrin.

When Corrin’s horse collapsed beneath her, sending her tumbling to the ground to fall unmoving below Xander’s feet, Ryoma found himself frozen.

She was going to die, and he was still too tightly bound to whatever broken code of honor he lived by to intervene. Perhaps he was no better than the siblings she’d left behind, using and manipulating her to her very last. Hinoka was arguing with Takumi, and Ryoma noted that Jakob, Silas, and Kaze had vanished, and Ryoma didn’t doubt that they were searching for a way to reach her.

“Saizo.” Ryoma spoke, numb to his words. He’d gone too damned far, and he couldn’t stop now. “We don’t intervene till they do. Make sure that—”

Whatever he would have said next was lost in Corrin’s scream, and Ryoma turned back to see the child who’d joined with them in the hidden city—the youngest Nohrian princess— lying in her brother’s arms.

“You’re a damn fool.” Scarlet cursed at Ryoma, hefting her axe. “Tell them to go in now. They broke the deal. Protect your damn sister.” 

Kagero edged towards Scarlet, and Ryoma noted the way Shura watched Kagero, bow firmly in his hands.

“I’m going in.” Takumi stated, looking firmly at Ryoma. “And you’re not going to stop us. She needs help.”

“Fine.” Ryoma said. “Go to her.”

Their group split, and the sudden appearance of Nohrian troops complicated things as their enemies had the same thought. Scarlet took her axe to the door, breaking through it bit by bit. The sound of fighting still echoed from the room within, and then— silence, and a rabid cry from one of their enemies as Scarlet broke through the door to show the bloody scene within.

Ryoma felt a surge of relief to see Xander dead, head cradled in Corrin’s lap. The door on the far side of the room was open, Azura crouched at Corrin’s side while Corrin’s retainers stood guard. Jakob moved, planting himself firmly between Corrin and Ryoma as the other entered. Takumi and Sakura brushed past him, Sakura beginning to heal what she could.

A divide was starting to form in their group, and Ryoma watched as the lines formed more solidly, Shura and Scarlet joining the group around Corrin, Hinata closely following Takumi.

Ryoma knew that he needed to get them through this together. They were close now, so he’d do whatever it took to get them through it all, and then he’d deal with the aftermath.

Together, they should be able to defeat Garon, but alone—

He needed to make sure they all stayed together. 

Ryoma stopped before he reached Jakob, and called out to Corrin.

“Sister.” He offered his arms to her, and after a long moment, Corrin stood, staggering to him and past a disapproving Jakob to hug him.

“It will— it’ll be over soon.” She forced the words out. “Soon we can— rest.”

“Corrin, you need healing.” Jakob stated primly, tugging her away from Ryoma and helping her away from the bodies of her dead siblings, shooting a glare at Ryoma that he knew he’d need to deal with after this was over.

They had a moment to gather there, but they couldn’t rest for more than a moment, and when Corrin could walk alone again, they moved on.

The group around Corrin had solidified— Azura in their center at her side— with Takumi and Hinata following closely behind, and Silas, Kaze, and Scarlet leading the way. Jakob and Felicia stayed close to Corrin. Ryoma noted that while Shura had remained back from them, he watched them all with an uneasy glare.

In the fight against Garon, they all were forced to band together again. Any hits against him were nigh impossible, a well placed hex from Orochi assisting them in their effort to weaken him enough that Corrin was able to transform to her dragon form, lashing out so Takumi could get a clear shot without Garon attacking him.

The battle was long and miserable, and when Ryoma thought they might have a chance at defeating him, Garon laying before them, he saw the King raise his axe.

The transformation that took place before them caused Corrin to stumble back, the first blow from the monstrous dragon before them shattering the Yato.

“Corrin!” Ryoma called, charging forward with Rajinto raised, Takumi at his side.

They could reach her in time, they could still attack without her— but Garon’s new form lashed out, sending a wave of purple fire to collide with Ryoma, sending him sprawling. He saw Takumi there, beside him on the stone floor that was slick with the blood of the enemies they’d felled and their allies own wounds, but as he looked forward, searching for Corrin, he saw her struggling to stand before the beast.

His ears were ringing, and Ryoma could hear Sakura’s scream as Garon struck again, sending Corrin to the ground.

This time she didn’t rise, didn’t stumble to her feet as she had so many times, and as Ryoma struggled to pull himself to her side, Saizo rapidly appearing to assist him, Ryoma wondered if there wouldn’t be another chance for Corrin.

He had pushed her to this. He’d forced her to fight on with no concern for how she felt or the damage it had caused her, and now they would die. Ryoma could hear Sakura pleading with Corrin from where Subaki and Hana held her back, the path to Corrin far too dangerous for any of them to take now, but still— somehow, the Nohrian butler who still followed her made it to her side, pleading with her with far more emotion than Ryoma had ever seen from him before.

Garon lashed out again, and even as Felicia timidly began to heal Ryoma, he saw Kagero brace herself before them. Azama—at Hinoka’s shouted assistance— was healing Takumi, but Corrin still wasn’t moving for all of Jakob’s ministrations.

The shards of the Yato began to glow, and Ryoma could only watch as they inexplicably gathered back to Corrin, joining in her fallen hand.

Garon roared and moved to strike again, and this time, Corrin was there again, and Ryoma was afraid, but the battle resumed, only stopping at a loss he’d hoped not to see.

Azura sacrificed herself, and Corrin struck Garon down. The fallen king’s cryptic words echoed in Ryoma’s mind, and he was forced to wonder what had possessed Garon with hatred for Mikoto to such a degree that he’d harmed Corrin, but more he was forced to wonder just what Corrin was to survive and return from that.

He knew the secret that he’d kept from his siblings about the mystery of her father, but as Corrin collapsed to her knees, Jakob and Kaze hauling her back up, Ryoma knew that this was no time to ponder at what had happened.

—

She would have time to rest soon. Ryoma kept telling himself that on their trek back to Hoshido. Jakob refused to leave her side, and the one time Ryoma had attempted to speak to her alone, Jakob had simply refused to leave her, and despite Corrin’s usual unbridled enthusiasm at speaking with him, the conversation was awkward.

Another late night as Ryoma walked their camp with Kagero and Saizo, they happened upon Corrin and Kaze, Ryoma remaining silent as he listened to Kaze slowly talking with her about what had happens, his words interspersed between Corrin’s sobs.

“It’s okay to miss him.” Kaze said quietly. “You cared about him.”

“I should have died.” Corrin sobbed back. “If I’d just found another way, Elise wouldn’t have—”

“No.” Kaze replied, but whatever he would have said next was interrupted by Jakob’s ever scowling presence emerging from Corrin’s tent.

“Haven’t you done enough damage?” Jakob stiffly folded his arms.

“You don’t have the right to speak to Lord Ryoma like that.” Saizo stepped toward Jakob. 

“Saizo, peace.” Ryoma spoke quietly. “Jakob, we need to talk.”

“About what.” Jakob retorted.

“Corrin.” Ryoma said. “Perhaps we should walk.”

“With all due respect.” Jakob began, his stiff tone very clearly communicating the lack of respect he seemed to possess for everyone but Corrin. “You were not there for her when she needed you. I have seen nothing to indicate that you will be now. I had hoped that she would have space to grow here, but she has had no such luck.”

“And what would you do to help her now?” Ryoma asked, stepping away from the tent. After a moment, Jakob followed.

“Don’t make her fight.” Jakob began. “Give her stability and time to try to remember. You didn’t have to see what they did to her to make her forget.”

“I made decisions during the war that harmed her.” Ryoma stated. “And I would have done it differently if I had been able to, but I did what I could to keep her alive.”

“You should have done more.” Jakob said.

“And I will, now. There are things she needs to know. You heard what King Garon said when he died. I worry about what caused him to want Queen Mikoto’s death enough to harm her as he did.”

“Garon was a madman.” Jakob stated bluntly. “He had no reason to do what he did to any of his children.”

“Corrin is not the daughter of King Sumeragi.” Ryoma stated carefully, noting Jakob’s twitch at the revelation. “My retainers know this. Yukimura and Reina are also aware.”

“And you didn’t tell her?” Jakob said sharply, voice rising. “You think telling her now would be better than before? If you’d just—If you’d just told her—”

“Do you understand that there are things I have to do to protect her?” Ryoma asked.

“I see you using her.” Jakob said. “I see you telling her to trust when she’s forced to fight the people she loved most in the world. I saw you let her fight Xander alone. You don’t deserve her love, but she’ll give it to you anyways because she’s too damn caring for her own good and doesn’t know how to keep herself safe.”

Ryoma let Jakob say his piece. His words were harsh, but rooted in a place of care for Corrin, so Ryoma let him speak. 

“When we reach Hoshido, I’ll tell her what I know.” Ryoma said. “To do it now would be foolish.”

“See that you do.” Jakob said. “I’m going back to her.”

Jakob stalked away, and Saizo spoke, anger obvious in his tone.

“He shouldn’t speak to you like that.”

“If I’d told her at the start, do you think she would have stayed?” Ryoma asked, choosing to ignore Saizo’s statement.

Kagero thought for a moment. “We can’t know. I think the kindness she saw in Hoshido might have kept her there.”

“Worrying about it now won’t do any good.” Saizo said. “You did what you did.”

“Keep an eye on them.” Ryoma said. “Just— make sure Corrin is safe.”

—

There wasn’t much time in Hoshido to speak to Corrin till after his coronation, but Jakob’s glares and Kaze’s worried glances kept Ryoma planning. Silas informed Ryoma he’d be returning to Nohr with the delegation after the coronation, and in the meantime he’d been spending as much time with her as possible.

They kept Corrin busy, but Ryoma worried about how she’d react to seeing Camilla again, but to his discomfort and simultaneous relief, Corrin had no issue seeing her again, running to her to tightly embrace her, rapidly talking at her.

Corrin seemed better now, but Ryoma noticed things, and as he looked over Kagero and Saizo’s reports, he saw how she still struggled. With her siblings and friends, she seemed genial and talkative and overly touchy, but in the moments she’d been left alone, she was anxious and panicky.

Saizo had begrudgingly admitted to sitting with her in some of those moments when he’d been watching her when her retainers had been busy elsewhere and Corrin had been distraught, manufacturing tasks he needed help with to keep her busy.

Corrin spent most of her time in the gardens. She didn’t seem to like staying inside, and more than once Ryoma had spotted Kaze and Jakob helping her back to her rooms late at night, half asleep. She missed meals, tried to slip out without her retainers more than once, and on one notable location, was discovered in the city by Kagero, having managed to finally slip out alone. 

Ryoma was worried, but she had Camilla and Leo here for now, and when they left, he would tell her the truth about her father.

The coronation went smoothly, and after the festivities had begun to slow, Ryoma found Corrin by a pond in the gardens, alone. Her behavior seemed oddly peaceful then, insisting that she’d rejoin them all soon, and so Ryoma had left her, passing Kaze watching her as he left.

Ryoma determined that he would tell her tomorrow, but then the day came and he found himself busy speaking with Yukimura and his other advisors. The Nohrian delegation left, Silas departing with them, and Corrin shut herself in her rooms, refusing to leave.

Jakob cornered Ryoma soon after.

“When will you tell her?” He asked stiffly.

“Soon.” Ryoma said. He doubted that Jakob would tell her without him, so he had time.

Jakob huffed, and Ryoma knew that the other didn’t believe him, but he left Ryoma all the same.

More time passed, and Ryoma found that whenever he thought to tell Corrin, something else came up. Subaki and Sakura married. Takumi joined Ryoma’s advisors. Hinoka took her retainers with her and made it her quest to kill as many of the remaining faceless as was possible.

Corrin began to recover, slowly, and her friendships solidified and stabilized. There were less nights where she fell asleep in the gardens, and more nights where she was able to return to her own bed without waking to nightmares.

Finally, Ryoma determined that he needed to tell her. He’d let this go on for long enough, and as she spent more time in the Hoshidan court, the more likely it was that a rumor would surface that would tell her without his explanation.

He found her in the gardens, laughing as she attempted to braid Jakob’s hair. Ryoma had noted how their relationship had changed of late. As he approached he saw Jakob tense, still continuing to allow Corrin her attempts despite Ryoma’s presence.

“Big brother!” Corrin called as she noticed him, running to embrace him, Jakob standing stiffly behind her.

“Sister.” Ryoma said.

Corrin released him, stepping back and looking him over.

“Brother, have you been resting?” She asked, hands fluttering towards his sleeve as if to straighten it before returning slowly to her side, instead absently fidgeting with a small carved piece of wood.

“I have been well.” Ryoma said. “There are things I need to tell you that I should have long ago.” He paused, then continued. “Jakob, please stay.”

Ryoma slowly recounted the tale that his father had told him to Corrin, explaining how Mikoto had fled to Hoshido and how his father had taken her and Corrin in and how he’d cared deeply for Mikoto and his first wife.

“You were our family. Father would have done anything for you and Mikoto, and mother, when she was still alive, cared deeply for Mikoto.”

Jakob had taken Corrin’s hand in his.

“When my mother died, Mikoto and father were the only ones who knew the truth about your birth. Father took a great risk when he took Mikoto in, claiming you as his daughter, but I know he never regretted his choice. He loved you deeply.”

“I need— I need time to think.” Corrin stuttered, squeezing Jakob’s hand. “I—”

“Take what you need.” Ryoma said, nodding.

With a final frown, Jakob led Corrin away.

Ryoma wouldn’t see her again for a few nights, Corrin finally requesting that Takumi, Hinoka, and Sakura join her for a private dinner. Subaki joined Sakura, and Ryoma instructed Kagero and Saizo to keep a close watch when they finally did sit down.

Corrin brought Kaze and Jakob with her, and once they’d all gathered, she spoke carefully to them.

“I want to visit Nohr.”

Ryoma clenched his fists for a moment, then carefully loosened them.

“You need someone to go between the two countries. I think I would be a good ambassador. I could take Jakob and Kaze. I’d have someone from Nohr and Hoshido.” Corrin carefully recited the words. “I would come back, but I need— I need to be able to travel. I want to learn to deal with what happened there.”

“You’re going to leave?” Sakura stuttered.

“You can’t just leave now!” Takumi exclaimed.

“I need to.” Corrin replied, tone pleading. “But I’ll come back! I need to be able to decide for myself.”

He couldn’t force her to make this decision.

“You can’t just take Jakob and Kaze.” Ryoma said. “We’ll need to decide who to send with.”

“You’re going to let her?” Hinoka asked.

“Corrin is right.” Ryoma said, looking to Corrin. “If this is something you want to do, you can, but you will need to learn what’s expected of a Hoshidan ambassador. It’s something you will need to be prepared for.”

“You’d really let me?” Corrin asked, voice hushed.

“If that’s what you want to do.” Ryoma said. “It’s not within our right to force you to stay.”

“I could never stay away.” Corrin said, looking to each of them in turn. “Not for long, at least.”

“Talks will need to happen with King Leo.” Ryoma mused. “Takumi— you could go with her at the start to be sure. Orochi would be a good addition to any group you might take. Jakob, Kaze, if you’d excuse us.” Ryoma nodded to them.

It seemed that letting Corrin go would be the right way to keep her with them, and the right way to let her find her place. As they talked, Corrin pestered Takumi about his recent training with Hana while Hinoka eagerly listened in.

Ryoma felt that while she might leave, she would come back to them. He had no control over what he had done in the past, but now— now he would be there for her, and would do better for her.

**Author's Note:**

> man i just felt like birthright did ryoma dirty. wrote this right after i finished it and i'm just kinda. i dunno. ryoma is portrayed as some wise, emotionally intelligent leader and then he just says stuff to corrin that is stupid as hell or comes across as downright manipulative and i couldn't cope so i wrote 4000 words about playing ryoma's actions (probably due to bad writing) straight.


End file.
